A Jealous Balcony
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: So, balcony scene is gonna happen in S2, and then I heard a rumor that Adrien was gonna be jealous of Marinette, and this idea popped in my head. Tell me if you want me to continue- at most it'll be a four-shot. I hope you'll enjoy!
1. A Jealous Balcony

Several different things happened on Marinette's balcony.

If it was alive, it would tell you just how many times it had seen Marinette pace, design, worry, daydream, talk to Tikki, relax, and become Ladybug.

But, unfortunately, the balcony isn't alive.

So it definitely couldn't tell you what had happened a few nights ago.

It was a bit chilly, but then again most nights were (the balcony was built to protect those inside from it, so the balcony knew that fact very well). Chat Noir was absently sitting on the railing, trying to decide whether or not to bother the inhabitant in the room below.

He knew it was silly, the reason that brought him here. He could practically feel the warmth that screamed 'WE ARE A REAL FAMILY' in his face almost mockingly.

But truly, Marinette was amazing.

And she was so lucky to have a place like that.

A soft breeze brushed by, making some wind-chimes in the distance hit each other lightly, creating a sort of music to add to the air.

He was so lost in thought, Chat Noir didn't realize that Marinette had even come up from her room, and was now leaning against the balcony, staring off in the same direction that he was staring off into.

Now, Marinette had been planning on asking chat noir what was up, but stopped when she realized that he was really deep in thought. So, instead, she had opted for standing next to him as he let one leg dangle, and the other one jucked under his chin.

It gave her time to reflect on the akuma attack that day. The way that Chat had acted during the fight.

Time passed, and soon the words just fell out of her mouth.

"I'm jealous." She declared softly. She watched Chat Noir jump in shock, turning to stare at her as though she wasn't there before. She continued anyway. "Very jealous indeed."

"Of what?" He asked a bit breathlessly, still recovering from the scare.

"Of you." At his shocked face, she continued. "You're so brave, rushing head on into battle without a plan, taking hits from akumas without a second thought, flirting with the girl you like despite it not being returned. If only I could be like that in normal, everyday life. Help everyone, finally get to talk to the guy I like without looking like a complete idiot, stop tripping over myself…" She sighed. "It must be great to be you."

It was silent for several minutes before chat Noir looked away, almost ashamed.

He had no idea that Marinette felt that way. Of course, many people were jealous of superheroes, but he had never thought that Marinette was and that that was her reason. It made him feel guilty for being jealous of her.

But… while confessions were on the table…

"I'm jealous too, Princess." He admitted even softer than she had. He could feel her eyes bore into him, and he breathed in and out before continuing. "And it just so happens that I'm jealous of you."

"Me?" She asked, mostly to herself, terribly confused. What did she have that he didn't?

"Yeah." He looked down at the park below, not daring to meet her eyes. "You… you actually have a real family. Your mom's still around, your father loves to crack puns and jokes and is just so friendly and kind… the complete opposite of my family." He shifted his gaze up to the moon and stars above their heads. "No one knows what happened to my mom, and my father only grew more cold and distant after expects me to be this perfect son- to have the best grades because I'm his son, to have perfect etiquette, perfect grammar." He scoffed. "Your parents actually care about you. Father just wants me to be good to make him look better."

It was silent for even more minutes.

"Well, you know, Chat…" Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder, finally probing him to look her in the eye. "You can come by whenever you want to. We have movie nights on fridays, dinner's at seven, game nights on saturdays, and once every once in awhile we'll have a baking contest downstairs. I'm sure maman and papa would love to have you come and hang out with us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Chat Noir said instantly, drawing in on himself a bit.

"I insist." Marinette grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Promise me Chat. promise me that you will come over Friday at 8:00PM and watch a movie of your choosing with us."

Mentally, Chat Noir went over his schedule. Fridays were normally his days off, but he did have a photoshoot around lunch…"

"I-I promise Princess." Marinette scowled a bit, and Chat panicked a bit. Did he do something wrong?!

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say the promise again, but with the pun."

"A-Alright." Chat Noir cleared his throat, a small smile on his face. "I _purr_ omise _purr_ incess."

"Good." Marinette beamed up at him before turning away to look at the parisian skyline again. Chat Noir suddenly felt the need to return the favor, and he spoke up again.

"You know, I'm sure you have it in you somewhere." He pointed out. "I've seen you fight with chloe- that strong and brave Marinette is somewhere inside you." He glanced at her and smiled, feeling pleasant for some reason when she stared at him, shocked. "And about that boy you like- just pretend that your talking to one of your friends. Or me." He let his other leg fall to pose for her, prompting a giggle.

"I'll see what I can do, chaton." Marinette admitted.

"Nu-uh, you've got to _purr_ omise."

"I promise that I'll do that."

"Nope. You gotta add the pun." Marinette groaned, rolling her eyes, but a teasing smile danced across her face, her eyes filled with mirth.

"Fine. I _purr_ omise, Chat Noir, that I will do my best."


	2. A Complete Sentance

Shandy: Alright- because you insist.

Candy: Reviews!

 **Guest (1): Why yes, it is squee worthy.**

 **leafgreenflower: Thank you!**

 **Sweetandshy513: I am! Look forward to two more chapters after this one!**

 **wolfrunnerable: XD I don't know what to do with them either.**

 **MarHelga: Wow! I didn't know that someone would do that to be able to read one of my stories, I'm touched! And yes, you can expect two more chapters after this one.**

 **Rose Tiger: Thank you!**

 **Guest (2): Thank you! And here's Marinette fulfilling her promise, next chapter will be Chat with his, and the last one... well, it won't be a reveal, I'll tell you that.**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

0816856306516305178275071083758237058723750703587023750837280

Marinette bit her lip.

Chat had given her advice two nights ago.

Her hands fisted by her side, somehow gaining courage from the action.

She had promised that she would try. Try to talk to him, try to be brave. And she didn't break her promises.

So why was she hiding in the girl's bathroom?!

"Marinette?" Tikki asked, curious. Of course Tikki had no idea- she had been fast asleep while she had talked to Chat, and Marinette hadn't told her anything.

"I'm going to do it, Tikki." She said, looking herself in the mirror. Her eyes agreed with her determination, but her face screamed I can't.

"Do what Marinette?" Tikki flew in front of her worriedly. "You won't tell me anything about what you've been thinking about all morning- I'm getting really worried." Marinette blinked at Tikki. Something seemed to hit her as her pale face softened, smiling at her kwami.

"Don't worry Tikki." Marinette stood a little straighter. "I'm just going to do something that I've needed to do for a while now, a-and I promised him that I would." Tikki only grew more confused, but she supportively patted Marinette's shoulder. Then she flew and phased through Marinette's purse.

Marinette looked back up in the mirror again and saw her facial features matching the emotion in her eyes. Nodding, she walked out and straight into the courtyard.

Today was Friday, which meant that Adrien would be eating lunch at school with them, and it also meant that it was her last chance to fulfill her promise to Chat before he fulfilled his promise to her.

Yes, her parents knew, and they had planned on closing up a bit earlier than normal to make sure that it would be the homiest and most comfortable thing for one of the two superheroes of Paris.

So she didn't need to worry about that.

It was lunchtime now, and Adrien, Alya, and Nino would be waiting for her. As she walked back out into the courtyard, she noticed that Chloe was once again dangling off of Adrien's arm. Nino was holding Alya back from attacking the blonde, and barely succeeding.

Old Marinette would calmly walk forward and ask while stuttering for her to get off of him.

New Marinette was more bold.

This was perfect.

Or, as Chat would say, _purrfect._

' _Just pretend that he's a friend. Or me.'_ Is what Chat Noir had told her to do. The first time she talked to Adrien didn't have to lead up to a love confession right away. She had this realized when Chat had said nothing about confessing to her crush, just talking to him.

Marinette guessed that that made things a bit easier.

With a purpose and the determination to stand firm with the said purpose, she walked over and pulled the uncomfortable-looking Adrien away from Chloe, who had foolishly let go at that very moment, accidentally allowing Marinette to step between Adrien and Chloe.

The whole courtyard seemed to freeze in shock. For the love of- even Chloe was shocked! Was it really that strange to see Marinette stand up to Chloe?

Well, they were about to get used to it.

Marinette stood straighter, gaining courage from her proper posture.

"You have overstepped your boundaries." Marinette said in a calm tone. "One far too many times. I may have let it happen before, but not today, nor tomorrow, or any day after today." Chloe spluttered before standing a bit straighter as well.

"Did you finally get a backbone, Marinette? I didn't know they even existed in your size."

"Oh, I didn't get one." Marinette smirked, crossing her arms. "I made it. And I'm tired of having to see my friend dragged around like some kind of trophy by you, his oldest friend!" Chloe opened her mouth to retaliate, but Marinette cut her off.

"I might not have been the best of friends to him either, and I don't know why I didn't try before, but you should know as his oldest friend that you hanging off of his arm and presenting him to the world like some crazy showman who made a wild cat do tricks against his will isn't what Adrien needs now. So," Marinette stepped closer to Chloe, hands on her hips in a 'I dare you' way. Chloe took a small step back, eyes wide in utter shock and horror as the realization seeped into her thick skull.

"I suggest that you don't approach him unless your ready to be the friend that he deserves, the friend that he needs. I know I'm willing to try." Marinette turned around and smiled a bit shyly, staring into his awed, emerald green eyes that made her knees go weak. She could feel her vocal cords and lungs trying to collapse in on themselves so that she would be speechless, the evil little butterflies in her stomach lurching around.

' _Or me.'_

Chat was, by far, the one boy who she could talk to the easiest. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"If you'll let me, that is." She said to him in a softer tone than the one that she had used with Chloe.

"Marinette…" Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her as though she was one of the most blessed people on earth, his eyes filled with pride and a small hint of confusion. "I'm not all that sure about what you meant by not being a great friend, you, Alya, and Nino are all amazing! But, if you think that you need to try it again, I would be very happy to do it with you."

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette could faintly hear Chloe fume, call for Sabrina, and march off in a fit of small anger.

As they began talking again as a group of friends, everything around them seemed to go back to normal.

Until Marinette realized two things.

First, was that she had said her first two complete, non-stuttering sentences to him in ages.

Second, was just how easy it had been to actually imagine Adrien as Chat Noir- to see the partner and her best friend in her crush.

She shook her head- a mere coincidence, surely. She best not assume things when she had been graciously given a chance to redeem herself.


	3. A Remarkable Movie

Shandy: Reviews!

 **wolfrunnerable12: ;)**

 **Rose Tiger: Now, for Adrien.**

 **Starshine89: Thank you! I do my best.**

 **Bookkeeper2004: Thank you!**

 **Demi clayton (guest): I shall, and your welcome!**

Candy: Enjoy the story! Next one's the last chappie though, so be warned!

2986535275693265973256972365972369573252956972526359732555

Adrien had seen it. She had finally fulfilled her promise to gather up her courage that he saw only with Chloe, and implement it as often as she could.

Now, it was his turn to follow up on his promise.

If only he could stop pacing and actually do it!

"Kid, you're ruining my precious time with my Camembert." Plagg was floating in the air in front of Adrien, watching his charge pace back and forth. "What's the big deal? It's just a movie night with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Adrien rolled his eyes- Plagg always referred to her as 'your princess' or 'your girlfriend', but that didn't matter now. "And… Oh, I don't know why I'm being so nervous." Plagg raised and eyebrow before swallowing the cheese in his hands whole.

"I'm done, kid." Adrien nodded.

"Claws out."

8963726753567923562375623976735263729659253679592659236573956293657923

He arrived at precisely 7:45, exactly 15 minutes before he was supposed to be there. Being this early was polite, right? He wouldn't want to be exactly on the dot, but he also didn't want to be late, so he supposed early was okay.

What would it be like? Even when his mother was around they didn't exactly have movie nights.

As he paced back and forth on her balcony, unsure of where he should enter from (not the bakery, it was closed, but would it be weird for a superhero to wait at your front door? He wasn't entirely sure…) Marinette surprised him by popping up.

"I figured you would be up there." She said with a smirk. "Come on in- we just need to get the drinks and popcorn finished. You can get the movie started while we do so, Papa's been very curious about what you'd choose."

"O-Oh." He stuttered, clutching the movie(s) that he had in his hands. "Uh…"

"What did you choose?" She asked, curious.

"I didn't know what you guys would like, so I brought three." He looked down, reading the titles off. "Jumanji, Phantom of the Opera, and Wonder Woman…?"

"The old Jumanji?"

"Yeah…"

"That's cool! I've been wanting to re-watch it for a while now." She moved to let him into her bedroom. "Go on downstairs, Maman and Papa will help you, I have a few things to take care of up here." Chat Noir nodded, moving to the trap door to come down stairs.

The second he stepped off of the stairs, Sabine walked right up to him.

"Chat Noir! I'm so glad that you were able to come!" She hugged him excitedly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Don't tell Tom I told you, but he's such a big fan of you and Ladybug-"

"Sabine! Let the boy breathe!" Tom called from the kitchen, but a big smile was on his face anyway. He walked into the room after that, wiping his hands off on his apron.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain, for letting me come."

"Oh, you can call us Tom and Sabine, son." Tom placed a large hand on Chat Noir's shoulders.

"And it's nothing, a friend of Marinette's is practically family to us!" Sabine said happily. Chat Noir found his smile on his face growing, soaking up the attention eagerly.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Tom leaned down. "And between you and me, it's also a good way to make sure that a man's daughter is safe, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"What did you choose to watch, dear?" Sabine asked.

"Uhh, I didn't know what you guys would like, so I brought three." He admitted, holding the disks out.

"Oh, we are definitely watching Phantom of the Opera."

"No we're not, dear." Sabine said. "We watched that last week- we can watch Wonder Woman."

"But we haven't seen Jumanji in forever!" Marinette pointed out, walking downtairs with some knitting supplies. Chat Noir instinctively eyes the yarn for a moment before turning back to the discussion at hand.

"Mari's got a point, honey." Tom said.

"What do you think, Chat?" Marinette asked. Chat Noir blinked.

"Uhh… Jumanji…?"

"Then go on and put it in the bluray." Marinette teased, squeezing past him to go and set the supplies down on the couch. Chat Noir nodded, following her and moving over to the tv to put the disk in.

"Oh, Chat Noir, do you like Marshmallow covered popcorn?" Tom asked from the kitchen.

"Marshmallow covered…?" He asked, confused.

"Wait-" Marinette stared at him in utter shock. "Do you know what it is?"

"It sounds like you put marshmallows on top of the popcorn." He admitted.

"Papa! He's never had it before!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Well, then we're gonna change that right now!" Tom shouted from the kitchen. Sabine giggled at Chat's confused look.

"It's a marshmallow sauce of sorts." She explained. "Melted, liquid marshmallow that you drizzle on, and mix into, the popcorn. Marinette and Tom are big fans."

"I haven't had marshmallows in years." He admitted softly. If Sabine had heard him or not, she didn't say. She did however squeeze his shoulder gently.

"Why don't you go ahead and sit down on the couch? Tom and I will be finished soon."

"Alright."

"So." Marinette finished setting up her knitting, not looking at Chat as she focused on the continuation of what looked to be a green scarf. "I completed my promise today."

"Really?" He asked- he had been there for it, but she didn't know that.

"Yup!" She smiled happily. "I actually managed to talk to my crush and stand up to Chloe today! Your advice helped a lot, you know."

"What?"

"Your advice." She looked away from her scarf to look at him. "To pretend that the guy I like was a friend of mine. Or you." She giggled, turning back to the scarf. "I've never felt so comfortable and that I actually wasn't a screw up around him before. It felt amazing."

"Y-Your welcome." But what he still hadn't figured out was just _who_ his friend had a crush on.

"And it was even better when I started learning more things about him because of it. I can see why you always do it with Ladybug." She giggled. "He's such a dork, like you."

"That's cool." And he just felt like he realized who it was. But before he could dwell on it, Tom and Sabine sat down beside them.

"Who's ready to watch a movie?" Tom asked, pressing play.

927365972369736752356973659723659769736597265937657923657923

Adrien learned four things from his stay at the Dupain-Cheng's.

1, Marinette definitely had a crush on him.

2, Marshmallow popcorn was a miracle and a blessing.

3, He was welcome to come back again, and he would definitely exercise that right.

4, Marinette and his Lady were similar in the most uncanny ways.

But instead of staying up late to think about it, he shrugged, going straight to bed with a smile on his face.

927356973652935629375236597236597236579235692736529735


	4. A Towering Reveal

Shandy: Hello Shippers! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Candy: Reviews!

 **MarHelga: This is the last chapter, sadly. I'm so thrilled that you've enjoyed the story!**

 **National Babe: Thank you!**

 **Pat-975: Thank you! And about the numbers... that's just a tradition of sorts that I've been using ever since I started writing on here.**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

9236575627657236756295679356537936597659723679522736592736

"I'm jealous."

Ladybug and Chat Noir blinked, looking between them to observe the new addition to the team.

While Master Fu had told them that three new holders would be joining them, the only one that he had recruited at the moment was Queen Bee. This wasn't their first patrol together, but it was the first time that she had initiated the conversation after running across the rooftops, and before they went home to sleep in their nice, warm beds.

What they had learned about Queen Bee though, was that she had a hard life at home, and that she didn't like getting close to people willingly. The masks certainly helped, she had admitted once, but other than that she usually stayed quiet.

"It's perfectly okay to be jealous." Chat Noir said, wanting to lift the mood, and he flexed. "Not everyone can get these guns."

"I'm not jealous of you or Ladybug, dork." She waved off, still glowering into the distance. "It's this girl in my class."

"You know, it's perfectly fine that you're jealous." Ladybug smiled. "We all get jealous of someone."

"But this is different." She pulled away, wings buzzing angrily as she began to pace the length of the beam they were standing on in the Eiffel tower. "I didn't even know that I felt like this until today."

"Go on." Chat probed.

"It's just- I hate her!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms out wildly. "Have ever since we were kids! She's too kind and naive and has this stupid crush on my oldest friend and it's just ugh!"

"And your jealous because you like him too?" Ladybug asked.

"Nah, I moved on a week after I became Queen Bee." Queen Bee rolled her eyes, still pacing. "She's just all smiles and giggles and is always the voice of reason and knows what to do in every stupid situation." She groaned, pulling at her ponytail. "And then her parents are just so friendly and kind and are always like 'do you want a macaroon? I heard they're your favorite!' 'Oh no, you don't have to pay for it, a classmate of her's gets snacks for free!' 'You know, she's really worried about you, do you want to talk about it?' And then I have my father over here-" She stopped pacing, gesturing her hands to her right.

"Who's always like 'What's wrong?' and 'Whatever you want' and then he's always gone and the only way I can get his attention is by complaining about everything and telling him that someone upset me! And then it's even harder to get attention from my classmates, because I can always call my father to help solve it, but she snaggs those possibilities away because apparently using my father for help isn't the right way to go about it! It works, doesn't it?! And it's all just why?! I hate her, she hates me, but she lives the most amazing life ever and I just don't know why I can't have that!" Queen Bee stomped her foot. "Stupid Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Chat Noir and Ladybug gagged simultaneously. Unfortunately for them, Queen Bee had noticed. "What? Do you know her?"

"Y-Yeah." Chat Noir coughed. "I know her." Ladybug just stared. "In fact, I understand a lot better now. I was a bit jealous of her too, but then she invited me over for movie night. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if-"

"I don't hate anyone!" Chat Noir and Queen Bee jumped and stared at Ladybug, who had audibly clapped her mouth shut. She quickly cleared her throat. "I mean- she! She doesn't hate anyone besides Hawk Moth!"

Chat looked confused, but Queen Bee ignored her slip up to take up the opportunity to argue.

"She has to hate me! I've done so much to make her hate me that there's no way that she doesn't!"

"I can promise you that she doesn't hate you!"

"How?!" Queen Bee exclaimed. "You don't even know me!"

"She's only ever told me about hating Hawkmoth! She doesn't hate anyone else- I even asked her!"

"She must've lied then!"

"She hates liars though- why on earth would she lie?!"

"B-Because!"

While the two girls were fighting, our poor, poor cinnamon roll was caught up with revelation and a sense of deja vu.

Because this was too similar to two other girls in his life.

Who coincidentally looked very much like the two heroes fighting in front of him.

Which also filled in a _lot_ of reasons why they acted the way that they did.

Then he snapped into the realization that, while fighting, the two girls had walked toward each other, neck and neck, shouting at each other.

He leapt forward and pushed them both apart, earning twin glares from the two.

"Bugs, at this point, all of Paris is going to know who you are behind the masks." He hissed, looking below them.

No one was there. Thank heavens.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes at the pun, but Ladybug was more observant. She studied Chat under a critical eye.

His instincts told him to run.

"As much as I'd love to stay and _chat_ some more, I really need to get going." He said awkwardly, backing away with a small laugh. Then he turned and prepared to run as though his life depended on it…

Only for Ladybug to grab his tail and tug him back over to her, forcing him to look her in her enchanting, bluebell eyes that he _really_ should've recognized earlier.

"Chat…" She said slowly. "Do you have something that you have to tell us?"

"N-No…?" He half asked. Queen Bee looked confused, but Ladybug's glare hardened. He swallowed nervously, trying to figure out how he was gonna avoid being skinned alive by a very beautiful, very _determined_ princess. He reached behind him and pulled out his staff, extending it so that it launched him up and towards the top of the tower.

"Chat Noir, get back here!" Ladybug said instantly. He winced, he didn't have that much longer until he was at the top of the tower, but knowing his lady and her skills with her yoyo, it wouldn't take her long to-

Just as he tried to think of another plan, a yoyo wrapped around his ankles and tugged him down. He yelped, letting go of his staff in shock as he fell. Conveniently, the yoyo string wrapped around a beam that wasn't far from where he was. Unfortunately, his staff had fallen to the ground, and he was too far away from any other beams to help him up.

So he was left there, hanging upside down and left to the mercy of an angry lady and a confused bee.

It didn't mean that he didn't try to escape.

"Chat Noir."

"It's not my fault that we just _happen_ to all be in the same class!" He exclaimed defensively, letting his upper (currently lower) body fall to the wishes of gravity, forcing him to look upside-down at his lady. He only saw her brief look of shock pass across her face before he attempted to untangle himself from the yoyo again. "Kinda hard not to piece it together when you look the same, not to mention that you two do tend to get into fights about all sorts of things."

"Your in my class?" Ladybug asked.

"You know who we are?" Queen Bee asked.

And then Chat realized something about a realization he had had a while ago (last chapter) and gasped, letting himself fall back down.

"Holy crap." He ran a hand through his hair. "Boy, are we in one heck-of-a mess."

"What?"

"Nothing." Chat Noir shook his head. "Still swallowing the info- you don't want to know each other's identities." He leaned up again. Then he fell back down again. "You said Master Fu chose us?"

"Yes."

"Boy, do I need to talk to him then." He said, nodding. "Can you tell me where he lives?"

"Hold up-" Queen Bee held her hands up. "Us arguing revealed our identities to you."

"Yes."

"You are in her class?"

"Our class." He reacted automatically, then he slapped a hand to him mouth, and then he groaned. "You know what, just ignore me." He lifted himself up again to start untying himself.

"What… what do you think of me?" Queen Bee asked in such a soft and quiet voice that is surprised him. Chat Noir sighed, finally giving into the fact that he wouldn't be leaving until he gave answers to their questions.

"Honestly, I'm a bit surprised." He admitted, looking at his childhood friend. "I haven't quite thought about just- Give me a moment." She nodded, willing to be patient. Ladybug didn't dare say anything, aware of just how your self confidence can change when you become a superhero. Chat's next words would be very important.

' _You better not screw this up, Chat.'_

"It… honestly, it explains so much." He admitted. "Everything is so clear now. I have a _lot_ more respect for you than I had before, and to be perfectly honest, you really needed this chance. I did too. I'm proud of you." Queen Bee's wings buzzed a bit pleasantly. Clearly, she was pleased.

"Of course you are." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

It was silent for a few moments, before a timid voice spoke.

"And me?" Ladybug asked, searching his eyes. He stared back at her, a loving smile falling onto his face.

"Your amazing." He breathed. "Totally, spectacularly, amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky, or what's going to happen afterwards, or how I'm gonna be able to stand just being friends with you, but I do know that there is absolutely _no way_ that I'm ever going to let you go after this." He reached for her hand and placed a tender, upside-down kiss to the back of it. Ladybug blushed, bright red, but confidence began to seep into her stance and eyes again.

"So…" Queen Bee paused. "Are we going to reveal all the way or are we just gonna keep it like that?"

If he was completely honest, Chat Noir was curious of the same thing.

"I don't think it would hurt." Ladybug admitted. "I've been so scared of one of my closest friends leaving because of who I am. I should've known better." She smiled at Chat Noir, and the said superhero's grin turned toothy.

"I'd never abandon you, buginette." He said. "But I would a _purr_ iciate it if you let me down now."

"Oh! Right." Ladybug laughed, letting him go and making sure that he didn't fall off the tower when she did.

"I'll go get your baton." Queen Bee said, diving down to grab the said weapon as Ladybug pulled Chat Noir up.

"So…" Ladybug paused a bit, awkwardly. "You're actually in my class…"

"Yeah." Chat nodded, clearing his that as blood rushed away from his face, returning to his limbs.

"So… You wouldn't happen to actually be…" She leaned closer, her voice a mere whisper. "Adrien Agreste, right?"

"It just so happens that I am, _purr_ incess." Chat winked, grabbing her hand that she hadn't taken away from his and spinning her around, dipping her at the end. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Ladybug giggled as he rightened them again. They stared into each other's eyes, slowly and unconsciously leaning in.

Queen Bee threw Chat's baton at his head and he caught it without looking, staring at his lady for a second longer before turning to look at their fellow superhero.

"You know, I have a feeling that you already revealed without me." She said. He shrugged.

"Perks of working together for so long. Also, I'm curious, why did Master Fu give you the miraculous? Do you know?"

"I was looking for a way to make it up to everyone my father let down." She admitted. "The old man was in the advice booth that was giving advice out for free, and he said that he thought that I could use some redemption as well."

"That was very nice of him." He admitted. He smiled at Ladybug happily. "Who should go first?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't mind-" She threw a pointed look at Queen Bee. "If only to settle that argument."

"Competitive, milady." Chat Noir chuckled, kissing her hand. She flipped it over and kissed the back of his hand in retaliation.

"Only when it counts, chaton." She said, before leaving to stand in front of Queen Bee. Chat Noir's face exploded with color, looking ready to faint in shock and happiness. "Well, Queenie, are you ready to be proven wrong?"

"Pfft." The yellow and black clad superhero scoffed. "I doubt you could."

"Tikki." She said, not leaving the other's blue eyes. "Spots off." A flash of pink later left Queen Bee speechless, and Marinette standing firmly before her.

"I do not hate anyone, Queen Bee." She said seriously. "Except Hawk Moth. I'm willing to give anyone a second chance, and you are no exception. Even if you hate me."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who I was." Queen Bee said, taking a step back. "Oh my gosh- I just told you that I was jealous of you- you better not tell anyone!"

"Please." Marinette rolled her eyes. "At least yours wasn't embarrassing."

"I highly doubt our confessions were embarrassing, milady." Chat Noir chuckled, still red from Marinette's actions, but walking over to the two girls.

"Mine was." Marinette groaned. "You just didn't know that I was Ladybug then."

"What are you talking about?" Queen Bee asked.

"You see, a while ago, I went over to Mari's balcony without really thinking about it." Chat Noir admitted first. "I was jealous because she had the best family life possible, kinda like how you are."

"He was so deep in thought that I managed to sneak up on him." Marinette jabbed Chat Noir playfully, and he exclaimed in protest. "I was the one who had the courage to fess up that I was jealous about how confident he was in everything he did. Then he confessed, and then I invited him over to movie night-"

"More like forced me."

"And then he gave me advice on how to be more confident when at school and around the guy I like, and yeah." Marinette shrugged, looking at Queen Bee expectantly. Chat Noir frowned when he saw her. She looked very much like she thought she didn't belong.

"You know, Queenie." He said, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll never know what can happen between you two if you don't try." She eyed him, a spark of familiarity in her eyes.

"That… sounds like something an old friend of mine would say." She said slowly. Chat Noir shrugged.

"Who knows." He smirked, and then smiled kindly at Marinette, stepping away from Queen Bee.

"Just because it's easier in the mask." Queen Bee seemed to force through her teeth. "I'm sorry. Stripes off."

And then Chloe was standing there, not meeting Marinette's gaze. Marinette was certainly surprised, and Chat Noir watched them both silently.

"I don't hate you, Chloe." Marinette said softly. Chloe didn't look up. "I might have disliked you, but I've never hated you." She didn't say anything, so Marinette stepped closer. "Hey." She held her hand out to Chloe. "Let's start over again, okay?" Chloe finally glanced up, uncertain ocean blue eyes watching her every movement. Marinette smiled softly. "Hello there, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who loves designing, trips over her own feet, and saves Paris as Ladybug." Chloe glanced at Chat Noir, and he nodded. She looked back at Marinette, grabbing her hand as well.

"I'm Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, who may or may not have an inferiority complex and save Paris as Queen Bee."

"And I'm-" Chat Noir placed his hands over theirs, muttering a soft 'claws in' "Adrien Agreste- supermodel, total anime weeb, and the a _meow_ sing Chat Noir."

"Eeeik!" Both girls jumped back in shock, staring at Adrien, who laughed at their faces.

"You dork!" Marinette recovered first, hitting him lightly over the head.

"Hey!"

"Your lucky that you're on my good side for today." Chloe added, punching him in the arm.

"Sooo…" Adrien looked between the two. "Movie Nights at Mari's at eight on fridays?"

"Spa nights at mine at eight-thirty on Wednesdays." Chloe added on, checking her nails, and then glancing at Marinette's. "I have just the shade of nail polish for you."

"And-" Adrien paused. "Wait… there really isn't anything we can do at my house." He pouted, and Marinette giggled, ruffling his hair.

"We can do game nights there on Saturdays." She decided. Instantly Adrien lit up.

"Thank you princess!"

"Ugh!" Chloe gagged. "Great, I'm gonna have to deal with you two 24/7!"

"Aww, come on Chlo'." Adrien said, nudging Chloe a bit. "Ya know you love us."

"Sure. Whatever."

2973569273657263579236957236579236579332523659723695723659732532536


End file.
